We Got Married
by ggamjongin
Summary: Mereka bukan couple dari kalangan aktor, penyanyi atau boyband. Keduanya adalah fans. Dari dua kubu yang berbeda, yaitu kubu M dan K. Apa jadinya jika PD WGM menipu mereka dengan iming-iming bisa ikut WGM bersama bias? Bagaimana nasib kedua fans anarkis ini? / KaiBaek, slight!ChanBaek & Kailu / Chapter 2 is UP!
1. Chapter 1

We Got Married?

"Apakah bisa dua orang fans yang selama ini saling berperang disatukan dalam satu acara variety show?"

Author : Ggamjongin

Main Cast : EXO's Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, and Xiu Luhan

Main Pairing : Kai/Baekhyun, slight! Chanyeol/Baekhyun, Kai/Luhan

Length : Chaptered – Prolog

Rating : PG or T

Genre : au, romance, drama, and angst in the future?

Warn(s) : comedy gaje, ada beberapa yang bukan bahasa baku, berasa ini adalah curhatan hati author sebagai fans..

a/n : bashed from 'So I Married An Anti Fan'

*apa yang aku tulis di sini FIKSI! Mungkin, ada beberapa yang benar. Tapi, kebanyakan juga yang salah.. lol

* * *

We Got Married?

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan _variety show_ ini?

_Variety show_ yang melibatkan sepasang selebritis yang nantinya akan pura-pura menikah selama.. tergantung keantusiasan penonton sebenarnya. Tetapi, jika diperkirakan bisa sampai setahun lebih.

Masih ingat _couple-couple_ seperti KhunToria, Adam couple, lalu.. TaeEun, yang sedang hits-nya. Dan juga 4D _couple_, yang berhasil menggemparkan seluruh penonton setia WGM.

Ck, tentu kalian ingat. Memori akan _moment_ romantis, lucu, dan yang bikin kalian nge-_spazzing_ di depan layar televisi atau kompetar kalian, pasti sulit sekali untuk kalian lupakan. Selain semakin jatuh cinta dengan _couple_ WGM tersebut. Kalian juga pasti akan ikut jatuh cinta dengan si artis.

Ya, artis. Rata-rata yang mengikuti WGM itu, kalau bukan penyanyi atau aktor/aktris, pasti member gilrband atau boyband.

Nah, apa jadinya jika kali ini WGM akan membuat satu couple yang berbeda?

Bukan dari kalangan dunia akting, tarik suara atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan publik figur.

Karena kejenuhan penonton akan tema acara yang itu-itu saja. PD WGM mengusulkan suatu terobosan aneh namun cerdas.

Siapa yang tidak kenal EXO M dan EXO K? Boyband yang merupakan maknae-nya SM Entertaiment ini, sedang menjadi perbincangan hangat di antara para netizen. Bukan hanya karena talenta, prestasi serta membernya yang banyak. Melainkan, karena fans mereka juga yang berjubel dan cenderung.. suka _fanwar_. Yang bikin lucu dan juga mengilhami sang PD, fans boyband ini ternyata berpencar menjadi dua kubu. Yaitu, kubu M dan K. Fans EXO M yang rata-rata orang Cina merasa keberatan saat SM Entertaiment menggabungkan EXO dan mempusatkan mereka di Korea saja. Sehingga, member EXO M seperti terabaikan. Fans K yang tidak terima dan merasa fans M hanya berlebihan mulai melontarkan argumen. Sehingga, tidak jarang terjadi keributan sesama fans di depan SM Ent Building. Sampai-sampai, berita keributan di depan SM Ent Building ini menjadi langganan bagi beberapa stasiun berita.

"Entah apa yang memicu keributan fans boyband EXO lagi. Salah satu saksi mata menuding pemuda berinisial K.J dari kubu M dan juga pemuda berinisial B.B dari kubu K sebagai penyebab utama keributan ini terjadi."

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah beritanya. Entah sudah berapa kali berita ini diliput oleh stasiun televisi nasional. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, sudah berapa kali juga inisial K.J dan B.B disebut-sebut sebagai penyebab utama keributan?

PD Yang mengulum senyum saat kamera stasiun berita menyorot dua sosok pemuda yang saling lempar-lemparan _banner (_wajah mereka diburamkan). Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun. Setelah, menyelidikinya dari beberapa fancafe EXO. Ternyata, kedua pemuda ini adalah admin _fancafe_ sekaligus fans fanatik.

Keduanya tinggal di Seoul. Dan sama-sama duduk di bangku universitas yang sama, dengan jurusan yang sama juga ternyata. (Jurusan seni – Byun Baekhyun dalam bidang menyanyi dan Kim Jongin dalam bidang menari).

Dunia itu sempit? PD Yang berpendapat sama. Makanya, tidak aneh jika perkelahian mereka begitu anarkis dibandingkan para _fansgirls_ lainnya. Mungkin, mereka memiliki masa lalu yang bisa dijadikan faktor kedua. Siapa yang tahu juga, kan?

Seperti kilat, ide itu melintas diotaknya. Tepat saat asisten utamanya menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. PD Yang menatap dirinya dengan tatap kosong. Lalu, sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi penuh.. harapan. Ia yakin dengan idenya ini. Ia mampu menaikkan rating acaranya menjadi 20%, kalau perlu sampai mengalahkan Running Man sekalian.

"PD Yang, jangan senyum-senyum begitu. Kau tidak tiba-tiba gila karena hasil rating aca-"

"Seoul-ah, cepat kirimkan email kepada Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun yang kemarin kuminta kau selidiki. Beritahu mereka jika PD acara We Got Married menawarkan mereka kesempatan untuk tampil dalam acara ini." tiba-tiba, PD Yang mencengkram kedua bahunya. Wanita berusia 30 tahunan lebih itu hanya diam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Ia tidak mau tahu soal ide gila atasannya lagi. Karena terakhir kali ia mengetahuinya (dan juga terlibat), ia hampir dipecat oleh pihak MBC.

Biar saja, nantinya si tua gila ini menjelaskan ide 'cemerlangnya' kepada pihak MBC sendirian. Ia tidak mau separuh gajinya dipotong lagi. Bulan ini, ia sedang banyak pengeluaran. Dan juga, tagihan. Oh, jangan lupakan soal tagihan. Wanita itu merutuki nasibnya sambil menutup pintu kantor PD Yang rapat-rapat.

Kini, PD Yang kembali sendirian. Berdiri di tengah kantornya dengan wajah berseri. Ia beralih menatap ke layar televisi dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat adegan anarkis K.J dan B.B diulang.

Tulisan 'musuh sejati' menjadi _tag-line_ di bawah keduanya.

"Oh, tidak. Sebentar lagi, mereka akan jadi pasangan sejati." Jika boleh jujur, seringai Cho Kyuhyun saja lewat, bila dibandingkan dengan seringai PD Yang sekarang.

* * *

"Hei, sepertinya aku harus minta tanda tanganmu. Hari ini kau masuk berita lagi."

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tahan bersahabat dengan Lee Taemin. Mungkin, karena sahabatnya ini adalah maknae boyband SHINee, yang satu entertainment dengan EXO M, jadi otomatis ia dapat menguak kehidupan sehari-hari EXO M lewat Taemin. Tetapi, jika Jongin ingat-ingat lagi. Taemin mana mau membagi 'rahasia kecil' akan kehidupan para artis SM Entertaiment kepadanya. Kalau begitu, atas dasar apa Jongin mau bersahabat dengan pemuda jelmaan kedua Kyuhyun ini? Ia jadi semakin bingung.

"Kenapa kita bisa bersahabat? Bisa tolong beritahu aku alasannya." Taemin memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi, Jongin berlagak seperti _drama queen_ – bahkan, Tiffany kalah darinya.

"Berhenti menjadi orang idiot, Jongin. Kau pikir ada gunanya mempertaruhkan hidup serta reputasimu demi mereka. Mereka juga tidak akan pernah mengenalmu, bukan? Memang, kau bisa menikahi Xiu Luhan?"

Jongin menoleh ke arah Taemin yang duduk di atas ranjangnya. Entah ini hanya halusinasinya atau apa, tapi Taemin bersumpah jika ia dapat melihat kobaran api di dalam mata Jongin. Ok, mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya. Tapi, tetap saja! Jongin terlihat akan (bukan ingin lagi) mencabik-cabiknya detik ini juga. Taemin meringis, ngeri.

"Mereka bisa saja mengenal diriku dan bahkan, Luhan bisa saja menikahiku. Kalau kau, mau memperkenalkanku pada mereka." Jongin menekankan setiap katanya untuk mendesak Taemin. "Mudah, bukan?"

Taemin mendecak sembari membuang mukanya ke arah lain. "Siapa bilang mudah? Memang, SM itu punyaku? Tidak, bodoh. Aku tidak bisa seenaknya memperkenalkan artis SM kepada orang lain. Kau tidak takut dengan skandal atau hal bla bla lainnya? Kau mau karier Luhan, pacar impinamu atau subjek fantasi malam-"

"Bisa tolong skip dibagian itu? Kita tidak perlu mendengarnya secara.. _detail_, kau tahu?" kening Jongin mengerut dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sekarang, giliran Taemin untuk membalaskan dendamnya.

"Ah, tidak perlu malu begitu, Jongin-ah. Aku tahu kok soal fanfiction gangbang yang kau buat. Yang tokohnya Luhan dan-"

"Lee Taemin, tutup mulutmu!" Jongin berteriak keras dengan wajah memerah parah. Kalau seperti dikomik-komik, wajahnya sudah penuhi oleh garis-garis sebagai tanda ia benar-benar malu. Bagaimana Taemin bisa tahu soal fanfiction itu?!

"Darimana aku bisa tahu?" Apa Taemin baru membaca pikirannya barusan? Tunggu, sebenarnya dia ini siapa? Jongin menatap Taemin horor. "Jangan takut begitu, dong. Aku bukan penyihir atau apa pun itu. Aku cuma.. terlalu _awesome_ sampai tahu semua rahasiamu. Ah, termasuk editan foto yang-"

Belum sempat, Taemin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Berbagai benda yang berada di atas meja komputer Jongin sudah melayang. Bersiap menyerang dirinya sesuai dengan perintah si pelempar – Kim Jongin.

"Auuu!" Taemin mengusap kepalanya yang terkena _lightstick_ berwajah Luhan itu.

Lemparan bagus, Jongin!

Jongin melirik Taemin puas sebelum akhirnya kembali mencari info terbaru EXO M di twitter serta tumblr. Entah sudah berapa _tab _yang ia buka, dan semua isinya adalah _fanpage_ EXO M, mau itu dari Cina atau luar Asia. Tapi, ada satu tab yang isinya sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan EXO. Yaitu, Google translet.

Ya, Google untuk terjemahan itu. Ya, yang itu.

Jongin menatap malas _fanpage_ EXO M favoritnya di weibo. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat membaca pin yin Cina dari _interview_ terbaru EXO M. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dirinya berkomunikasi dengan Luhan nanti jika membaca satu kalimat pin yin saja tidak bisa! Apa jadinya jika ketika ia ingin melamar Luhan, tapi Luhan tidak mengerti bahasanya dan malah mengira dirinya tidak mencintai Luhan lagi?

Oh, tidak! Kenapa ia jadi berkhayal begini?

Jongin menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja komputer sebanyak tiga kali. Taemin, yang sudah terbiasa dengan sisi Jongin-idiot-ini, hanya mampu mengeluarkan satu kata.

"Menyedihkan," Taemin menggelengkan kepala lalu keluar dari kamar Jongin.

* * *

**Byun Baek** : Mwo? Kau bilang apa? Dasar fans M gila! Makan saja, bakpao-mu. Dan berhenti menuduh Chanyeol telah menggoda Chen sampai.. uggh, dasar shipper gila!

Ya, dasar gila! Mana mungkin Chanyeol mau dekat-dekat Chen? Mereka kan musuh! Ya, musuh. Dimata seorang Byun Baekhyun, EXO M dan EXO K itu seperti bermusuhan. Bersaing, lebih tepatnya. Walaupun, kelihatannya mereka begitu dekat. Baekhyun merasa ada yang ganjil dari kedekatan mereka (atau cuma perasaannya saja?), seperti ada yang dipaksakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, soal EXO K dan EXO M. Byun Baekhyun adalah fans sejati dari kubu K. Biasnya (atau cinta matinya) adalah Park Chanyeol.

" . ! Baekbom hyunggg, EXO K akan mengadakan _fansign_ di Daegu, dekat kantormu hyung! Hyung, aku mesti datang! Omg, ada Chanyeol!"

Karena Baekbom masih amat menyaangi Baekhyun. Ia masih bisa menahan rasa malunya dan mengakui Baekhyun sebagai adiknya. Jadi, ia hanya mengangguk pasrah daripada babak belur karena menolak. Mungkin, kelihatannya Baekhyun tidak minta apa-apa. Tapi, jika dicermati dari kata-katanya yang sudah merujuk pada omfg, Baekbom hyung, EXO K, Daegu, fansign, dekat kantormu. Pasti, ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun minta dibayarin olehnya.

Ck, resiko jadi kakak paling besar. Mau nolak, akhirnya babak belur. Mau menyenangkan adik sekali-kali, akhirnya kantong tipis.

Melihat _hyung_-nya setuju, Baekhyun melonjak kegirangan. Dan kalau bisa, dia _dance _MAMA saat itu juga. Sayangnya, ia masih pegal-pegal akibat 'perang' dengan Jongin kemarin lusa. Ngomong-ngomong soal Jongin, dia datang tidak ya ke _fansign_ di Daegu? Baekhyun lihat ada nama Luhan dalam daftar member yang akan datang di _fansign_.

Si kkamjong pasti datang, nih. Bisa-bisa ada perang dunia kesekian. Baekhyun mulai membayangkan aksi anakisnya dengan Jongin. Oh, tidak! Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Ia tidak mau citranya sebagai fans terlihat buruk dimata hyungdeul-nya (?) terutama dimata Park Chanyeol. Harus jaga _image_ di depan idola, _man_!

Baru saja, Baekhyun akan mengirim email kepada Jongin yang isinya tentang ultimatum agar Jongin tidak datang ke fansign Daegu. Tapi, niatnya terpaksa disimpan dahulu. Karena ada email dari.. OMFG.. MBC.. dengan spasi, We Got Married.. lalu ada spasi lagi, Special for Fans!

What. The. Hell? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

Cepat-cepat, Baekhyun meng-klik email tersebut.

"OH MY GOD! BAEKBEOM HYUNG!"

"_Shut up_, Baekhyun!"

* * *

Taemin pernah lihat sisi abstrak (saking sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Taemin menyebut sisi Kim Jongin yang satu ini dengan abstrak) Jongin sekitar dua kali. Pertama, saat Jongin marah karena Taemin merebut krayonnya. Ini waktu mereka masih duduk dibangku taman kanak-kanak. (Seharian Jongin hanya diam di kamarnya. Karena Taemin merasa bersalah, akhirnya ia mengembalikan krayon Jongin. Keesokan harinya, Jongin dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena memakan krayonnya. Ya, krayon. Dimakan. Olehnya).

Kedua, saat Taemin membakar puluhan foto Luhan karena Jongin lupa akan ulang tahunnya dan memilih untuk pergi nonton _showcase_ EXO M. (Alhasil, Jongin membanting printer milik Taemin. Lalu, mencoret tembok kamar Taemin dan juga dorm SHINee dengan gambar naganya – ia bersikukuh kalau ia sedang menggambar Kris).

Nah, ini adalah ketiga kalinya Taemin melihat sisi abstrak Jongin.

Sekarang, Kim Jongin, sedang berguling-guling di lantai kamarnya seperti ikan kurang air. Ekspresinya tidak jelas dan jari telunjuknya menunjuk komputer yang masih hidup. Taemin menendang kepala Jongin pelan. Lalu, beralih duduk di depan komputer Jongin. Ia membaca email yang baru dikirimkan semenit yang lalu. Dan..

Keduanya berakhir dalam kondisi yang sama-sama mengenaskan. Tentu, dengan alasan yang berbeda.

.

.

**MBC's WE GOT MARRIED**

Annyeong, kami dari pihak We Got Married telah menetapkan Anda sebagai _couple_ selanjutnya di acara kami. Ya, kedengarannya aneh, bukan? Pasti, Anda tidak percaya. Tapi, ini nyata. Anda tidak salah lihat kok dan juga ini bukan penipuan. (Jangan telpon polisi!)

PD Yang selaku PD We Got Married ingin membuat inovasi baru dalam acara ini. Yaitu, dengan mengundang beberapa fans untuk menjalani kehidupan suami-istri virtual dengan idola kalian.

Nah, dari ribuan fans yang kami sudah pantau. Anda terpilih sebagai calon _couple _selanjutnya bersama idola Anda.

Besok, untuk memastikan kebenaran email ini. Anda bisa datang ke MBC karena PD Yang juga sudah menunggu Anda. Anda akan segera menandatangi kontrak jika Anda setuju dengan tawaran ini.

Sekian.

Salam, Kim Seoul selaku asistem utama PD WGM.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

a/n : lol~ satu cerita gaje darikuuuu~~

hahaha, sumpah.. pas aku nulis bagaimana konyolnya Baek sama Jongin di sini.. aku berasa kayak nulis apa yang aku lakuin sama eoniku (minus, soal guling-guling di lantai, makan krayon, terus.. ngebanting printer orang dan nyoret-nyoret tembok buat gambar muka Kris).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : The Conract and Silly Things [2k]

* * *

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik sudah berlalu sejak kedatangan Jongin ke ruangan pribadi PD Yang. Ia melirik gusar ke arah tiga poster acara utama MBC yang mungkin diproduseri oleh PD Yang. Tidak ia sangka, semenit yang lalu ia masih memikirkan cari untuk 'menculik' Luhan. Dan sekarang, ia sudah berada di dalam gedung MBC akan menandatangi kontrak WGM bersama Luhan!

Jongin hampir menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok jika suara gaib yang amat familiar tidak mengganggunya.

"Ya! Ngapain Kim Jongin ada di sini?!" Baekhyun membeku di ambang pintu. Lenyap sudah senyumnya, setelah melihat Jongin duduk tenang di bangku yang seharusnya ia tempati.

Jongin melirik dirinya sekilas. Lalu, mendengus sombong. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Kau tidak tahu ya, aku ditawari casting WGM bersama Luhan lho," pamernya. Kening Baekhyun mengerut.

"Kau juga ditawari oleh pihak MBC?"

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang memasang tampang bingung. "Memang.. kau juga?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Masih terbayang kejadian ia memukuli wajah Baekbeom hyung saking senangnya. (Alhasil, pipi Baekbeom jadi bengkak dan akhirnya mengambil cuti selama tiga hari). Wajah congkak Jongin perlahan jatuh. Ia tidak menyangka jika Baekhyun (yang menurutnya bukan fans panutan) juga dipilih oleh PD WGM. Mendadak, perasaan Jongin menjadi tidak enak.

"Ja-"

"Oh, maaf. Saya sedikit terlambat akibat lalu lintas yang," PD Yang menerobos masuk melewati Baekhyun. Ia berjalan dan duduk di sofa seberang Jongin sekarang. "Nah, Baekhyun-ssi, anda juga bisa duduk sebenarnya,"

Baekhyun melirik Jongin yang tampak sedang berpikir. Eh, memangnya dia punya otak? Baekhyun nyaris terbahak karena pemikirannya sendiri. Ia duduk di sebelah Jongin yang entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Jadi, langsung saja," PD Yang mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari tas laptopnya. Ia menyerahkan kedua kertas tersebut kepada Jongin dan Baekhyun. Keduanya menerima kertas tersebut dengan mata berbinar. "Apa anda berdua bersedia-"

"Ya, kami siap!" Jongin serta Baekhyun berteriak bersamaan. Sejenak, bayang Luhan dan Chanyeol memenuhi pikiran mereka masing-masing. Selangkah lagi.. mimpi keduanya akan terwujud.

"Tidak ingin membaca kontraknya dulu?"

"Tidak perlu! Boleh pinjam bolpoin, PD-nim?" PD Yang memberikan bolpoinnya kepada Jongin. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun menyambar bolpoin tersebut dan segera menandatangi kontraknya.

"Selesai. Ini, PD-nim. Terima kasih sekali untuk kesempatan emas ini. Jadi, dimana Chan-"

"Ya! Jaga sopan santunmu, Byun. Dasar fans tidak tahu malu," potong Jongin melemparkan delikan tajam padanya.

Baekhyun balas menatapnya sebal. "Hah? Bukannya, Kim Jongin lebih tidak tahu malu daripadaku? Masih ingat soal kau yang-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi. Kau kira aku tidak malu, apa?" sekilas, wajah Jongin tampak memerah.

Merasa menang, Baekhyun terbahak persis di depan mukanya. "Makanya, jangan cari masalah dengan Byun Baekhyun – atau sebentar lagi akan menjadi Park Baekhyun,"

Alis PD Yang terangkat naik, terlihat tertarik akan pertengkaran konyol keduanya. Dan soal 'Park Baekhyun' itu, menurutnya 'kontroversial' sekali. Coba Chanyeol mendengarnya. Bisa-bisa pemuda malang itu lari terbirit-birit berkat imajinasi Baekhyun. Sementara, Jongin merasa mual tiba-tiba. Semuanya berkat 'Park Baekhyun' itu.

Lebih cocok juga Kim Luhan. Benar, kan?

Atau Xi Jongin?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Lebihbaik Kim Luhan, ternyata.

Baekhyun melemparkan tatap 'dia-kenapa-sih?' saat Jongin mulai tenggelam ke dalam imajinasi fanfictionnya. PD Yang, yang sedaritadi menebar senyum, semakin tertarik akan 'couple' barunya ini. Keduanya memiliki _chemistry_ yang kasat mata diawal. Namun, setelah melihat mereka bertengkar dan terlihat begitu _dekat_. PD Yang yakin jika couple JongBaek (ia belum memikirkan nama lain selain nama menggelikan itu) ini akan menjadi fenomenal.

"Ya, Kim Jongin, cepat tanda tangani kontrakmu. Aku ingin mendengar instruksi PD Yang selanjutnya," Baekhyun menepuk punggung Jongin keras sampai pemuda itu melonjak maju.

Jongin mendelik ke arah Baekhyun lalu menandatangi kontrak tersebut. Akhirnya.. Baekhyun dan PD Yang bersorak dalam hati.

PD Yang memasukkan kembali kedua kertas tersebut ke dalam tasnya. Ia berbalik menatap Jongin dan Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Selamat, kalian berdua sudah setuju untuk menjadi couple WGM selanjutnya. Syuting akan dimulai lusa besok," ujar PD Yang.

Jongin dan Baekhyun yang masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya dengan kata-kata PD Yang, hanya menebar senyum. Namun, setelah memproses apa arti dibalik kata-kata PD laknat itu. Keduanya langsung berteriak keras bersamaan.

"MWO?!"

.

.

"Ini namanya penipuan,"

"Tidak juga. Kalian bisa membaca sendiri isi kontrak ini. Dan mari kita lihat apa ini peniupan atau tidak,"

Jongin merampas kontrak yang PD Yang berikan padanya. Ia membaca beberapa baris utama kolom kontrak tersebut. Dan sialnya, memang ditulis di situ kalau bukan dirinya dengan 'sang idol-lah' yang melakukan WGM bersama. Melainkan, dengan Byun Baekhyun!

"Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menatap cemas Jongin yang menyerahkan kembali kontrak tersebut kepada PD Yang.

Jongin menoleh kepadanya dan menggeleng lemas. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Jongin tiba-tiba ingin menangis dan menelan bulat-bulat kertas kontrak itu.

"Soal honor, besok kita akan bicarakan. Saya pikir dua juta won perepisode-"

Wajah Jongin dan Baekhyun mulai mencerah. Mentari seolah baru terbit kembali di hidup mereka. "Cukup kok. Dua juta won, _deal_!" seru Baekhyun dan Jongin mengangguk setuju. Untuk masalah uang, keduanya terlihat begitu akur.

PD Yang kembali menarik senyum. Seharian ini ia tidak bisa mengontrol senyumnya berkat couple '_dumb & dumber_' ini. "Selain itu, untuk informasi tambahan kalian saja, hampir disetiap episode kalian akan berinteraksi dengan member EXO. Jadi, kemungkinan untuk bertemu Luhan dan Chanyeol itu tentunya tidak mustahil,"

Seperti dua fangirls yang baru dipeluk biasnya, Jongin dan Baekhyun hampir menjerit dan meloncat kegirangan. Namun, demi menjaga _image_ mereka sebagai fanboys EXO. Keduanya hanya saling lirik dan melempar senyum (untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah). Padahal, sesungguhnya _image_ mereka sudah jatuh dari awal mereka bicara dengan PD Yang.

"Jadi, sampai ketemu besok," PD Yang melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda mereka harus angkat kaki sekarang juga.

Jongin dan Baekhyun saling pandang lalu berjalan bersamaan keluar dari ruangan PD Yang. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan canggung. Sejak keduanya terjun ke dalam fandom EXO dan mulai menjadi fans fanatik. Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak pernah mengobrol secara baik-baik. Yang ada obrolan mereka selalu berakhir dengan makian atau saling menghancurkan wajah masing-masing. Baekhyun mulai berpikir kapan terakhir kali dirinya menanyakan kabar Jongin.

"Soal pentas seni departemenmu, kudengar.. gagal ya?" Baekhyun pernah dengar soal kekecewaan beberapa gadis dari departemennya karena Depertament Of Dance tidak jadi menggelar pentas seni tahunan mereka.

Jongin yang baru menekan tombol 'G' beralih menatap Baekhyun. Sejenak, ia hanya terdiam membuat Baekhyun gugup. "Iya. Kami kurang dana. Berbeda dengan departemenmu. DOD tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh pihak universitas. Entah mengapa mereka lebih menginvestasikan uang mereka kepada Departement Of Art. Padahal, di era macam sekarang ini.. apa masih ada orang yang peduli terhadap seni lukis atau-"

Diluar kegilaannya terhadap Luhan, Jongin adalah sosok yang.. selalu membuat Baekhyun tercenung kagum. Dia bukan hanya seorang penari yang hebat. Kim Jongin juga seorang pemikir dengan jutaan ide kreatifnya.

"Kau bisa diserang oleh penggemarnya Picasso lho. Eh, tunggu, Kris bisa saja membencimu setelah mendengar kau menjelek-jelekan lukisan atau gambar atau apa pun yang dia buat itu,"

Jongin tersenyum geli setiap mendengar _leader_ EXO M itu dikaitkan dengan Picasso. "Ya, kau benar. Untung, biasku bukan Kris,"

"Biasku dulu Kris lho. Waktu pertama kali lihat EXO _perform_ di Daegu. Mataku dan Kris beradu. Kami saling tatap sampai-sampai _jjangmyun_ku jatuh," Baekhyun mulai menarasikan '_moment tidak nyatanya_' bersama Kris dengan bahasa fanfiction. Jongin menatapnya geli.

"_Bravo_, Baek. Kris pasti trauma tampil di Daegu gara-gara kau," goda Jongin. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan pukul dibahu.

Suara 'ting' dan pintu _lift_ membuka lebar. Beberapa staff serta orang luar berbondong-bondong masuk. Menghimpit Jongin dan Baekhyun ke pojok _lift_. Tiga lantai lagi mereka sampai di lantai dasar. Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan Jongin merasa risih dengan _ahjussi_ yang sedaritadi melirik ke arahnya. Tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan _ahjussi_ hidung belang itu. Baekhyun semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jongin. Sehingga, tanpa ia sadari saat ia menoleh ke arah Jongin. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti. Melihat Jongin yang begitu dekat dengannya mengingatkan Baekhyun akan _fanfic_ ChanSoo yang ia baca semalam.

Mereka juga tanpa sengaja terdorong ke belakang _lift_. Mereka terhimpit akibat banyaknya orang yang memenuhi _lift_. Lalu, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Baek, _ahjussi_ itu sudah pergi. Kau bisa menjauh dariku," Jongin membisik ditelinga Baekhyun. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di sana.

Chanyeol juga membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kyungsoo. _Saranghae_, Baekhyun ingat jika itu yang Chanyeol bisikkan.

Lalu..

"YA! Menjauh dariku, Baek!"

Berbeda dengan _fanfic_ yang ia baca, Baekhyun tidak mendapat ciuman hangat dibibirnya dari Jongin.

Melainkan, tamparan panas. Di pipinya.

.

.

**Byun Baek** : Kalian tahu tidak.. si Kim Jongin sialan itu baru menampar _oppa_ tadi!

**RinHwa99** : Jongin _oppa_ tidak mungkin seperti itu!

**SHJ98** : MWOYA?! Kenapa ada fans K di chattingan kita?

**Byun Baek** : PENYUSUP!

**Byun Baek** : SERBU!

"Byun Baek, ada telepon untukmu!" Baekbeom berteriak dari lantai bawah. Baekhyun segera berlari dan mulai menerka-nerka apakah itu PD Yang yang akan membicarakan soal honornya.

"Nih, katanya dari teman se-departemenmu," wajah ceria Baekhyun saling berubah murung. Jangan-jangan, Jongin!

Baekhyun langsung merampas gagang telepon. "YA! Kalau kau ingin minta maaf, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, sekalipun kau ingin bersujud dikakiku,"

"_Mwo_? Maaf, ini Byun Baekhyun, kan?" tunggu, ini bukan suara Jongin. Suara Jongin tidak seberat ini.

Kalau saja ini waktu yang tepat untuk berkhayal. Mungkin, Baekhyun akan mengira kalau ini adalah Chanyeol. Haha, tidak mungkin Byun. Tidak mungkin! "Maaf, saya kira anda adalah.. _stalker_ saya. Jadi, anda siapa ya?"

"Saya.. Park Chanyeol,"

.

.

Jongdae selalu bersikukuh kalau Chanyeol lebih buruk darinya dalam berbagai hal.

Seperti dalam soal percintaan, _dance_, atau sampai.. mempermainkan fans.

Jongdae tahu kalau Chanyeol mencintai fansnya, sama seperti member lain. EXO bukan semacam boyband yang diam-diam menertawakan fansnya. Mereka menghargai kerja keras fans dan amat bersyukur atas dukungan mereka. Namun, ada kalanya keingintahuan Chanyeol membuat ia tidak berpikir rasional. Apa lagi, jika sudah menyangkut soal fans. Keingintahuan Chanyeol semakin tidak terkendali.

Ia selalu ingin tahu akan tanggapan fans soal dirinya.

Apa mereka mencintainya hanya karena suaranya? Ketampanannya? Atau.. hal-hal yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak ketahui?

Makanya, ketika _manager-nim_ mengumumkan bila Chanyeol dan Luhan akan berpartisipasi dalam program WGM bersama fanboys mereka. Chanyeol seperti akan meledak. Keingintahuannya terhadap fans tersebut semakin membuncah saat _manager-nim_ menjelaskan kalau dua fanboys inilah yang sempat membuat beberapa kekacauan di depan _SMent Building_.

"Siapa namanya, _hyung_?"

"Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongin,"

"Oh," Chanyeol kembali meloncat di sofanya membuat Kris pindah ke sebelah Suho. Jika Chanyeol sudah berada dalam _mood_ seperti ini. Siapa pun tidak dapat menghentikannya.

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Luhan malah terlihat aneh dengan kerutan dikeningnya.

"Boleh aku minta nomor Baekhyun, _hyung_?"

Sehun yang baru memasukkan _mie ramyeon_ ke dalam mulutnya, terpaksa memuntahkannya kembali saat melihat Chanyeol memelas . Yixing berteriak 'Ya! _maknae_, jaga sikapmu!' dengan aksen Korea-nya yang sedikit aneh.

"Boleh,"

Dan semuanya berakhir di sini, di sofa yang sama, di waktu sekitar sejam kemudian, dengan Jongdae di sampingnya. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menelpon Baekhyun.

"Saya.. Park Chanyeol," aku Chanyeol dengan bangga. Wajahnya yang sumringah tiba-tiba berubah.

"Ani, aku bukan _faker_!" _Mwo? Faker?_ Jongdae terbahak keras di sampingnya.

Chanyeol mendelik tajam ke arah Jongdae. "Ani, temanku bukan- ugh, kau tahu tidak sih, temanku itu.. Kim Jongdae, Chen, Chen!"

Sejenak, Chanyeol hanya terdiam membisu. Jongdae berusaha menekan tawanya namun tidak bisa. "_Mwoya_?! Sekarang, kau menuduhku fanboys gila yang hobi berpura-pura menjadi member EXO?!"

Tawa Jongdae kembali membahana keras, sampai-sampai Luhan yang baru pulang dari recording suatu variety show menatapnya penasaran. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Jongdae menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang berdebat dengan Baekhyun. Luhan yang awalnya bingung mulai mengerti. "Dia menelpon fans itu?" Jongdae mengangguk diiringi tawanya.

.

.

**Byun Baek** : tahu tidak, tadi ada orang pyscho yang menelponku dan berkata.. dia adalah PARK CHANYEOL! Mwoya?! Dia kira aku bodoh, apa?

_2 minutes ago_

.

.

Malam harinya, Taemin memaksa Jongin untuk merayakan 'debutnya' sebagai komedian bersama member SHINee. Ok, sesungguhnya Jongin menolak gelar 'sebentar-lagi-akan-jadi-komedian' yang Taemin berikan padanya. Namun, demi traktiran ayam gratis dan bisa nongkrong bersama member SHINee lainnya. Jongin mencoba untuk terima.

Lagi pula, tingkah anarkisnya dengan Baekhyun nanti bisa jadi mengalahkan kekonyolan Jaesuk dan Haha.

"Aku sudah lihat si Byun itu di youtube. Omona, tampaknya kalian berjodoh," Jonghyun menepuk pundak Jongin dan tertawa kemudian. Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan tawa hambar.

"Jangan begitu dong, hyung. Jongin kan jadi malu," tambah Taemin. Sebelum Jongin sempat protes, Taemin cepat-cepat menjejali mulutnya dengan paha ayam.

"Ayamku!"

"Diam, Onew! Kau pikir kau punya bakat untuk teriak-teriak seperti itu?"

"Ah, _kink_y,_ hyung_," gumam Minho mendapat delikan dari Jonghyun.

Key menyeringai sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jonghyun. "Ew, _stop being too gay, hyung_,"

"_Speak to yourself, maknae,_" Key melirik Jongin yang kembali memperebutkan sepotong ayam dengan Onew. Kali ini, giliran Taemin yang mendelik tajam kepadanya.

"_Please, shut up,_"

* * *

To be continued

* * *

a/n : seperti chap awal, chap keduanya juga nggak jelas..

Btw, you know what, author jadi cameo lho di chap ini.. tebak dibagian apa.. lol

See you in chapter 3! (If it would happend lol)


End file.
